


Welcome to the Slugg Club

by ericsonclan



Series: Wizarding World AU [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cats, Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slug Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis asks Sophie if she wants to start a new club at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Louis & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Wizarding World AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“A slug club?” Sophie leaned her head back to look up towards Louis who had snuck into the Hufflepuff Quidditch stand. 

“That’s right!” Louis gave an enthusiastic smile down Sophie’s way. “I heard in the past that there was a Slug Club but it was just some professor picking out his favorite students.” Louis moved down to take a seat by Sophie. Sophie’s focus was on the game; it was a friendly match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Violet was in the middle of chasing the snitch, doing moves that Sophie was sure were making Prisha nervous. Sophie glanced over at Prisha who sat beside her then looked back over at   
Louis who seemed to be sitting on pins and needles for her answer.

“So, we would just do what? Chill with some slugs?” Sophie whispered, hoping that the conversation didn't bother Prisha. 

“And each other!” Louis whisper shouted, picking up on the fact that others were focused on the match. “Come on, what do you say? It’ll basically be like one big party.”

Sophie looked over at Louis once again, an excited smile on her face. “Sounds fun to me.”

“Yes!” Louis pumped his fist in victory. “We’ll need to get at least five members by the end of the first week of our club’s existence but that shouldn’t be a problem.” Louis’ enthusiasm seemed to have rubbed off on Sophie because she felt just as confident in the club. At the very least they were going to have one very fun week. 

\----

Louis and Sophie met up the following day to meet with one of the professors to discuss their potential club. Luckily for them they happened to be pretty persuasive people so it wouldn’t be too big of a hurdle to jump. Louis gave a cheerful knock on the door.

“Come in,” the professor answered to which the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed, going inside immediately. 

“So, what can I help you with?” The herbology professor looked up with a warm smile.

“We want to start a club,” Sophie started the conversation, placing a poster that the two of them had made within the short time between discussing the plan and the meeting. “It would be about slugs, Professor Martin.”

Professor Martin looked up, surprised by the premise of the club “Slugs?”

“That’s right,” Louis jumped in. “We figure that all students at Hogwarts should broaden their horizons to new things they may like that they would have no idea they would like without a club.”

“And that would be slugs?”

“Yes!” Sophie beamed. “I think that Louis would agree with me that it could be a very educational club. Who knows what wonders a slug holds?”

“In its tiny, slimy, cute body,” Louis added, pulling on his Ravenclaw robes. Professor Martin looked at the two of them before signing the permission slip.

“Sounds like a good club to me. I’ll be by to check on the club at the end of the week. Be sure to have five members by then or I’ll unfortunately be forced to close it.”

“Don’t worry Professor M, we’ll have those five members before I can even say ‘Sally the Slug swung on a spinning tree.’” Louis declared, flashing a charming smile.

\----

Sophie and Louis in fact did not find any new members after that sentence. Instead they were busy trying to find the best decorations for their club room which consisted of five chairs, a table and two very friendly cats. Doodle the ginger cat jumped up on the table, lying directly down on the paper Sophie was working on. 

“Doodle! I’m busy,” Sophie gently lifted up her cat who whined at her decision. She placed him on the floor next to the black cat that circled around Louis’ legs, rubbing her head affectionately while her tail hooked around his leg. Louis leaned over and swept Brio into his arms, placing a flurry of kisses on her forehead. 

“Brio!” He held out Brio who was purring loudly while looking at her owner. Louis paused and looked down when he felt something else brush against his leg. Doodle stood on his hind legs and headbutted Louis’ leg. Louis stretched out his arms and placed Brio in Sophie’s lap so he could focus his affections on Doodle. Sophie absentmindedly reached down and scratched behind Brio’s ears before returning to her work. The room was silent except for the loud purring emitting from the two cats.

After ten minutes Sophie leaned back in her chair and stretched out her arms. “It’s done!” 

Louis made his way over and looked at the poster that Sophie had updated. It read: “Join the Slugg Club, where fun and slugs are aplenty.”

Louis whistled, impressed by Sophie’s poster. “Now we’re totally gonna get people to join.”

“That’s right!” Sophie smiled back at Louis. “But putting the focus back on slugs… where are we gonna get them?”

“In our very own backyard!” Louis gestured to the window which showed a view of Hogwarts. Sophie walked forward and looked out the window, nodding in approval. “Alright then, let’s put away Doodle and Brio and then head out.”

The pair made their way to their respective house common rooms before rejoining by the Quidditch stadium. They shared their ideas for different habitats for the slugs and what they planned to do when they actually got them. They were so absorbed in their discussion that they barely noticed the wild-haired twelve year old that was chasing around his great horned toad.

“Oh, hey Willy!” Sophie gave a friendly wave, making Willy stop from his playful chase and give a toothy grin.

“Hey, Soph! Hey, Louis!” he ran over to them, grasping the toad in his arms. “Here to play with your pets too? Me and Horny were in the middle of tag.”

Louis and Sophie shared a look when they heard Willy’s pet toad’s name again. They had already told him to change it because of its ‘problematic’ implications, but he didn’t seem to care and just continued to call it by that name.

“We’re here to get some slugs,” Louis declared proudly. 

Willy’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? Can I help?” He bounced with excitement, impatiently waiting for their response.

“Sure,” Sophie’s smile grew when she saw Willy jump with happiness.

“I know the best spots, follow me!” WIlly ran towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Horny struggled in his hands as the toad jiggled from his running. Sophie and Louis tried to keep up, screeching to a halt when Willy motioned for them to stop. 

Gesturing towards the ground, he lifted up an old rotting log, revealing a plethora of slugs of all shapes and sizes. Fat green slugs piled over the smaller muddy ones while they all searched for nutrients. 

“Great find, buddy!” Louis lifted up his hand to high five which Willy instantly followed through on. A loud smack came from their joined hands as the pair grinned at each other. 

“Sophie, you brought the special container, right?” Louis looked over at Sophie who nodded enthusiastically, holding up a plastic container with holes haphazardly strewn about the top of it. The three of them began to fill it with all of their favorite slugs. Willy tried to find the coolest and most bizarre looking ones, while Sophie focused on finding ones that she thought would be fun to sketch and Louis focused on those he considered misunderstood, picking up the scrawniest and tiniest slugs. 

After a few minutes the three of them looked at their container now filled with an array of slugs. Willy skipped back to the spot where he had ran into the others and ripped up a pile of grass, placing it in the corner of the box.

“So why are you getting slugs?” Willy’s wide eyes looked towards Louis and Sophie.

“We’re in a slug club,” Sophie stated, holding the container of slugs in her arms.

Willy gave a small gasp. “Can I join?” 

Sophie and Louis looked at each other with surprise before turning back towards Willy.

“Of course!” 

Sophie’s words made Willy even more excited then he already was. “When do we meet?”

“Every day at four-ish,” Louis looked over at Sophie, unsure what to say. They didn’t specify a time yet.

“I’ll be there tomorrow then,” Willy exclaimed as he scurried off with his pet. 

\----

Sophie and Louis looked around their club room, proud of the work that they had accomplished alongside Willy. In a corner was a protective area surrounded by grass and other edible foods for the slugs. A sign read: “Slug Den” in bold, bright colors. All the slugs slowly slid across the ground as they made their way around their new home. 

“So we got one new member and we have till tomorrow to get two more,” Sophie took a seat at the desk, pulling out her sketch pad “Think we can do it?”

“Of course!” Louis took a seat across from her, his expression radiating confidence. “We’re the Slugg Club! Just watch: those two or more members will just appear at the door and minute now and declare that they want to join.” Louis motioned to the door which echoed with a knock a second after he spoke. Sophie and Louis both looked surprised before Sophie got up to answer the door. There she saw the third member of the group who seemed ecstatic as he gestured back at the three other students behind him.

“Guys! Guys! I found our members!” Willy’s words made Sophie look over to see Mitch, Violet and Renata standing in the doorway. Sophie looked back at Louis for a second. His face held just as much surprise as hers. He had been right. 

Sophie returned her gaze back to the other three. Maybe just maybe the Slugg Club would last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the promise of new members Sophie and Louis wonder if the Slugg Club will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Linnea)

Sophie looked back at the three potential members and quickly moved out of the way for them to come inside. 

Immediately Brio ran forward giving a soft meow as she headbutted against Violet’s leg. The cat circled the Hufflepuff’s legs constantly until Violet leaned over and gave a few head scratches.

“So, are you guys interested in joining the Slugg Club?” Sophie sat back in her seat while Doodle ran over and jumped into her lap. 

“I don’t know,” Mitch grumbled, his body falling into one of the nearby chairs. “Willy went on and on about it so I figured I’d check it out.” He looked around at the empty room save for the slug pit, snacks tucked in the corner and the table where he was sitting. “I thought this was a fighting club,”

Louis’ eyes widened in shock “Why’d you think that?” He pressed down on the button to start the hot water maker for tea. Ruby had shared some of her special stash of tea for their club which Sophie and Louis hoped would get members to stay. 

Mitch looked annoyed by the question. “It’s in the title of the club. Y’know ‘slug’, like punch someone. So, when are we going to fight?”

“Never,” Sophie motioned over to the pit. “This is a club literally about slugs, the creatures.”

Renata let out an excited gasp, immediately running over towards the pit. “I knew I read that poster right!” Renata’s eyes traveled to the inside of the pit, looking at the various slugs that were lazily going through their lives. A few of them were busily munching on leaves. Violet walked over towards the slug pit too. Brio followed behind her before running over to Renata and begging for her attention. Renata swept up the cat and gave it a loving hug as she continued to look into the slug pit. 

“Why’d you join, Vi?” Louis’ question made Violet glance over at her friend who was in the middle of pouring a round of tea for everyone. She gave a noncommittal shrug. “Thought they’d make a good snack for Nugget,” Violet’s smirk grew when she saw the concerned look on Louis’ and Sophie’s faces. “Kidding, but maybe not. It looks like some of your slugs are already eating each other.”

“What?” Louis ran over along with the other two members of the club. “Oh no! Not G Key!” Louis ran a hand through his dreadlocks in dismay while Willy jumped in to save the slug. But it was already too late.

“I didn’t know slugs ate each other,” Sophie looked over at Louis in shock. “Aesthetic ate G Key!” 

Violet moved over to sit at the table. Doodle walked over, stretching his legs lazily before plopping in front of Violet. The three members of the club spent a moment to mourn their fallen slug friend before moving over to serve tea to their guests. 

“So, not what you expected, but still want to join?” Louis smiled with his usual charismatic smile.

“Thinking about it, thought about it… I’m in!” Renata’s eyes shone with excitement which was matched by Willy who high fived Sophie and Louis.

“How about you two?” Sophie leaned forward, hoping that at least one of them would join in to make the club official. 

Violet leaned back with her arms crossed and looked at the ceiling. “Eh, sure, why not. I got nothing better to do.” Violet sounded like she didn’t care, but for some reason a small smile was on her lips. 

Mitch looked around the room while he scratched Doodle's ear. “Wish it was a fight club, but this will be fine. I guess.” 

Louis and Sophie shared a proud smile. Immediately Louis got up to his feet and pulled on his Ravenclaw robes. “Well then, let me formally introduce you to the best club at Hogwarts! Welcome to the Slugg Club!” His declaration was met with mixed applause before he sat back down. He couldn’t wait for what the club would bring.

\----

Violet sat back in her chair, her eyes wandering down her arm where a slug was slowly slithering along it. She couldn’t quite explain why but she was actually enjoying this club. Maybe it was because it was basically an excuse to hang out with her friends for an hour doing whatever the hell they wanted. Or maybe it was because she actually liked slugs. They were pretty funny-looking creatures and the way they slowly moved along any surface always seemed entertaining to her. She looked up and over at the slug pit where Renata was visiting with the smaller slugs. 

After the unfortunate death of G Key the club had separated the slugs so they wouldn’t end up as food for one another. Renata had at least five tiny slugs already on her arms to which she kept adding more, laughing each time another was added. Sophie looked up for her sketch at her friend’s laughter before returning to her drawing. Violet figured there couldn’t be that many sketches Sophie could get from drawing slugs but with her friends (mainly Renata) modelling with the slugs she always seemed to find creative ways to capture a fun memory. 

Louis was busy munching on some snacks while in a heated debate about something with Mitch while Willy chased his pet toad Horny round the room. All in all it was a pretty fun club; no day ever seemed to be boring. Especially not this one when Mitch abruptly jumped to his feet.

“Bullshit! Cobra would totally beat your stupid slug in a race!” 

Louis who rose up as well. “Ha! Crescendo is a way better slug than yours!” Louis crossed his arms at Mitch. 

Renata’s eyes seem to dance with mischief at this opportunity. “There’s only one way to settle this. We must have a slug race!” Renata pointed over at Sophie “Prepare the course!”

Sophie seemed just as excited for this and ran over to the table to place down her sketchbook before setting up the course. It only took a few minutes for the course to be set. Sophie and Willy had worked hard together, placing different paper cups and spoons as obstacles. At the beginning of the race was a line signified by a torn up napkin. At the far end where the finish line stood were two pencils with a piece of napkin draped between them to represent the end line.

Mitch and Louis held their slugs while they waited for Renata to announce the race’s beginning. 

“Loser buys the winner a butterbeer at Hogsmeade,” Mitch looked over at his friend with a confident smirk.

“It’s a deal!” Louis shook Mitch’s hand before the two of them placed down their racers.

“On your mark… get set… go!” Renata threw up a napkin to show the race had started. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the race even though the slugs moved at an incredibly slow speed. Sophie and Violet cheered for Louis’ slug Crescendo while Renata and Willy both screamed and jumped to show their belief in Cobra. It was a close race with both slugs making little progress. After nearly five minutes they reached their first obstacle: the paper cup. Crescendo didn’t seem to notice the obstacle as he continued to slither forward until his small body collided with it. Even then he seemed to not register what was happening.

“No! Come on, Crescendo!” Louis jumped up and down. “Beat Cobra!”

Mitch chuckled, looking over smugly at Louis. “No one can beat Cobra, she’s a badass!” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Violet’s voice made Mitch focus back on the race track just in time to notice his slug lazily fall into one of the traps. Cobra had landed into a spoon, her large body working against her as it moved the spoon but not enough to really make a difference. Both sides waited with baited breath while their slugs struggled when suddenly Crescendo began to move around the cup.

“Yes! That’s my boy! Go!” Louis cheered his slug on as it slowly made its way forward towards the finish line. But Cobra wasn’t giving up. Her body suddenly worked in her favor, tipping over the spoon and moving her towards the goal. It was neck and neck as the two slugs were mere inches from the finish line. It seemed as if it was in the bag for Cobra when Crescendo inched forward, taking the victory as well as the napkin finish line with him. Louis and Sophie let out cheers of joy, high fiving each other before turning to high five Violet who was at least somewhat invested as well. 

Mitch grumbled as he picked up Cobra. “We’ll beat you next time!” 

Louis looked over at his friend with a playful smile. “Don’t be mad Mitch, be better.”

Mitch was about to say something but decided against it, placing his slug back into the pit.

“Oh! Oh! I wanna turn!” Willy bounced excitedly.

“I bet you can’t beat Beans!” Renata declared proudly, her hands on her hips.

Sophie looked around at the club. Everyone really did seem to be having fun. It never was a boring time in the Slugg Club.


End file.
